1. Industrial useful field
This invention relates to a clutch disc, especially to a clutch disc to control tooth chattering sound.
2. Prior art
A spline hub of a clutch disc is spline fitting onto a main drive shaft with a slight clearance provided between the internal teeth of the spline hub and spline external tooth of the main drive shaft so as to avoid a faulty disengement at the time of clutch operation.
However, during an idling of engine for example, the spline internal teeth of the spline hub strikes against the spline external teeth of the main drive shaft due to a torque fluctuation of engine even in case of such a slight clearance, so that chattering sound will be emitted therefrom.
3. Object of the invention
An object of this invention is to provide a clutch disc which can control chattering sound emitted from between the spline internal teeth of the spline hub and the spline external teeth of the main drive shaft, and which is free from the faulty disengagement at the time of clutch operation.
4. Structure of the invention
A clutch disc having a spline hub spline fitting onto a main drive shaft, characterized by a spline hole of the spline hub is inclined in relation to an axis of the main drive shaft while the cluth is disengaged and the spline hole of the spline hub is kept parallel with the axis of the main drive shaft when the clutch is engaged.